


You Go Too Fast For Me

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [132]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Adam Young, Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Adam Young, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Warlock Dowling, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "What if he's changed his mind?" Warlock fretted to Crowley a fortnight before the wedding.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 36
Kudos: 720
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You Go Too Fast For Me

"What if he's changed his mind?" Warlock fretted to Crowley a fortnight before the wedding. "What if he's figured out I'm too much to deal with, and he doesn't want me any more?" They paced around the kitchen, while the kettle grumbled reluctantly towards boiling. The unspoken part lurked between them. _What if he's like everyone else? What if he leaves me behind?_

Crowley settled himself more securely on one of the kitchen chairs, and opened his arms rather than try to logic his way around Warlock's trauma. "Hey," he said softly, "C'mere."

Warlock dragged up a second chair, crumpled half onto the seat and half into Crowley's arms, and buried their face in Crowley's shoulder, dry-eyed and shaking. Crowley just held them, rubbing a long hand up and down their back, until the shudders eased.

Then he said, curbing his voice to wry self-amusement without the bitter ruefulness that sometimes crept in, "You sound like I did just before our wedding."

Warlock lifted their head and stared. "But you're so good together!"

"Eh, relationship-wise you're looking at the full-grown tree these days. I assure you it started as a seed, all lumps and bumps and sharp points that poke you unexpectedly."

A damp laugh escaped Warlock. "Fair, I guess. Just - I don't think of you that way."

"No reason why you should." Crowley hummed tunelessly for a moment, then shrugged. "He told me once that I went too fast for him - and he didn't just mean driving the car. When the jitters got me, that's where my mind stuck. What if marrying now was just - too much, too fast again? But hey, here we are. You'll be all right too."

***

"What if they've changed their mind?" Adam fretted to Aziraphale a fortnight before the wedding. "What if they've figured out I can't give them what they need, and they don't want me any more?" He paced the lounge, taking the opportunity of Warlock being off in the kitchen to pour his words out to a listening ear. The unspoken part sat heavily on the back of his tongue. _What if I messed up again? What if I wanted too much and made them feel like they can't say no?_ He raked his fingers through his curls for the umpteenth time, and then crumpled onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

Aziraphale settled beside Adam and wrapped a soft, wide, arm around his shoulders. Adam leaned into the embrace, grateful for the comfort.

"My dear boy," Aziraphale told him, his voice soft and ruefully amused, "you sound like I did, just before our wedding."

Adam lifted his head and stared. "But you're so good together!"

"We are now, but we clashed any number of times before we learned how to fit together. I know I hurt him in ways that still echo between us, and there was a time when I thought it was over for good. Crowley likes new things and change so much, and I change so little..." He smoothed the worn edge of his waistcoat down. "And when I do try to change I make such a mess of it. When nerves got the better of me, I was sure he'd get tired of my sameness. But, well, here we are. You'll be tickety-boo too." He smiled gently. "Why don't we go and see what they're up to?"

***

They met in the hall between the two rooms, Warlock carrying a tray of mugs, Crowley leaning on his stick, Aziraphale fiddling with his ring behind his back and Adam scuffing hesitantly along like a child sure he's about to be told off.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other and addressed the opposite youngsters almost in unison. "This one was afraid you'd changed your mind."

Adam and Warlock's mouths dropped open and they both blurted, "I would never!"

Adam dithered, trying to work out how to hug Warlock around the tray.

Aziraphale confiscated the tray before anything spilt. "Carry on, dears."


End file.
